Evil
E.vil: The religious term for harmful behavior to others, such as discrimination, humiliation, property damage and unnecessary and/or indiscriminate violence. This is the character alignment of villains, supervillains and monsters, who have disadvantages such as abuse, psychopathic personality, fundamentalism, etc. and commit antisocial behavior, such as sexual assault, slavery, terrorism, etc. U.S. psychiatrist M. Scott Peck defined evil as self-righteousness causing one to harm innocent survivors (as children or other lower-power positions) in crime, state terrorism, etc., as the My Lai Massacre and its attempted coverup. Bmup1p14024.jpg|Southside Skulls beat up a kid. Peck further described evil people as self-deceiving, to avoid guilty feelings and feel perfect. They deceive others, likewise, by pretending to love people they hate and lying often, to look respectable. They abuse political authority. They tend to psychologically project their hostility onto scapegoats. They cannot think from their survivors' point of view and are sensitive to criticism(Wikipedia, 2006-17). Evil in Brother Muscle & Ultraperson: Freddy Hartman, an ordinary high school student, witnessed a knife fight and stabbing in the hallway at Chester A. Garfield Sr. High School and was threatened by the winner as witness intimidation. A school shooting in Chemistry 401 class caused the freak lab accident that made him the altered human Brother Muscle. Tasha Horner, an extraterrestrial immigrant, was forced to defend herself from sexual assault by her C. Eckart Elementary School classmates, with her inherited super strength and protect her family secret with her domination. This early superhero experience and her lesbian crush on Amerizon, a television superhero, inspired her to become Ultraperson. Bmup1p2012.jpg|Delinquents knife fight and threaten Freddy. ' Brother Muscle and Ultraperson's first superheroic act together was to rescue a boy being assaulted with baseball bats and brass knuckles by the Southside Skulls youth gang . Their first encounter with real 'supervillains was rescuing Roberto Aguilera and his boyfriend Francisco from assassination by the time-traveling Pundit and Puissance. In Renown & Fascinator, the revised edition, Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Freddy) was abused by his Education Mama and Jock Dad/Nerd Son parents from kindergarten to high school. On his father's advice, he defended himself from ableist, homophobic, anti-intellectual bullies, because he was autistic, transgender, bisexual and a geek. At Spring Valley or "Spring Violence Elementary," Darryl was spanked and scolded by homophobic Coach Jeffrey Haygood in Physical Education class for his autistic uneven motor development and gender-variant behavior and by the principal for fighting bullies. The school was so named for its high murder rate, due to '80s gang violence with Child Soldiers, incited by the Crack Epidemic and lucrative drug trade. One pre-teen student killed another in the school parking lot in a gangland shootout. The killer and victim were in opposite gangs, the Southside Skulls and Northside Nomads. Darryl went to St. Christopher Catholic School at age 13, in The Nineties, to avoid Aggressive Drug Dealers, Delinquents and Gang Bangers at the feared Piney Forest or "Piney Box Middle School." Unfortunately, he encountered more homophobic Sadist Teachers, such as conservative or Black militant nuns, who misunderstood his non-sexual best friendship with Neo-Hippie classmate Gary Gregory. He fought bullies there until one pulled a Sinister Switchblade on him, forcing him to transfer to James A. Garfield "Gunfield High," an Inner City School. Darryl and his mother had to duck gunshots and often saw bound corpses hanging from overpasses or strewn on the freeway by said drug dealers while commuting to school, causing his post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD). Their hometown, Los Rios, a Megacity, had a 111/100,000 murder rate, due to the '80s drug trafficking and gang warfare. At Garfield High, Darryl saw students beat up and Mug their teachers, including Principal David Gills, contributing to his Occupational Burnout and Blaming The Victim on him for his above second knife assault. The above school shooting killed Gills, his Chemistry teacher and 12 students (including the shooter's ex-girlfriend) and wounded 25, including Darryl, knocked out by the resulting explosion and covered in Mutagen Goo. Eugene Claude Piggott, the mass shooter, used an improvised flamethrower, shotgun and several Assault Weapons and followed Catcher in the Rye, The Anarchist's Cookbook, a school map and a list of 156 names. He had antisocial personality disorder, abusive Gun Nut parents and sought revenge and suicide for his child abuse, school bullying and broken romance. The titular superheroes, Renown (Ultraperson) and Fascinator (Brother Muscle) busted a GUN (Guerilla Underground Network) Western Terrorists cell on August 8, 2001, planning a 9/11-type terrorist act on August 10, 2001, thus changing history (Lathan, 1993:1999; 2013, 2019). Bmup1p17 copy.jpg|Delinquents threaten Tasha's teacher. Acknowledgements: Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson, 1993: rev. 1999; 2013 Wikipedia, 2006-17 Category:Alignments Category:Combat